A Common's Wealth
by Lord Anarchist
Summary: Follow Ashley Littleton as bangs her way through the post-apocalyptic Commonwealth! Ashley would do anything for a good fucking. What? Did you think I was gonna say: "To get her baby back?" Miss Littleton has already forgot who that is.
**Hello my loyal Daedra, your inconsistent Lord Anarchist here with a new Fallout 4 story, and not just a one-shot! I figured it has been out long enough and I've been inconsistent enough with writing that I could start an actual story about the Sole Survivor and her horny, steamy, lemony adventures.** **Oh, and I liked but didn't like the fact that you were married in the game, so for the story, I've decided that Nate and Ashley, Ashley** **Littleton, didn't take Nate's last name,** **is the Sole Survivor, are both homosexual and married because in the 1950s, gay wasn't okay, so it was to make them look straight. I know this isn't the 1950s, but the world is supposed to be a 1950s theme, you should know this. Anyways they adopted Shaun and all that good** **stuff. Are story starts** **in Diamond City. Oh, and Ashley is** **n't** **a futa… yet…**

"So Blue," Piper started, I was sitting on her bed and she was sitting at her computer, her little sister Nat was out front trying to sell papers. I was waiting for Piper to finish whatever she was doing, it was the paper, since those were handwritten, so we could leave to go to Nick Valentine's office. "If we're going to be traveling together, I think there's one thing you should know about me."

"Yeah, Piper? What's that?" I asked as I twirled a strand of my platinum blonde hair in my fingers, my finger being even paler, as I have snow-white skin. I looked up and in a small mirror saw myself, and I had to admit, I was beautiful. My hair was extremely long, reaching the small of my back, but it was luscious, luxurious, wavy, and full. I'd have to remember to put it up again before we left. I had big, wide curious eyes, full, naturally pink lips, shining white teeth, and smooth skin, across the bridge of my nose and cheekbones were faded and light freckles. I had been called many affectionate names. Beautiful, sexy, cute. The list goes on.

"I'm a Rad-Futa." She said bluntly, although I had no clue what that was.

"Rad-Futa? What's that?" I questioned, with a tilt of my head.

She laughed with genuine mirth. "The radiation has made me a futanari, or a girl with a cock. And if we're traveling together, you need to know that."

"You have a what? I've never heard of such a thing." I was shocked, almost as shocked as the day the bombs fell. But I was also extremely curious. "Is it rare?"

"Well, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, being on ice and all for 200 and some years. But in the Wasteland, girls like me aren't uncommon." She said, turning her head to look at me, her black, shoulder-length hair moving with her.

"Can… Can I see it? I've never seen one?" I felt my face turn red, even darker compared to my skin.

"You've had a baby, haven't you?" She asked blandly.

"Adopted, me and my husband were both gay, our marriage was a show. I'm a virgin. I was only nineteen when I was frozen." My eyes flickered to her crotch, an evident bulge noticeable in her tight pants now that I knew it was there. "May I see it now?" I pressed, face still crimson red.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She said casually as she turned her chair to face me, undoing her belt. She raised her hips into the air and lowered her pants down, so that they were wrapped around her knees. Between her thighs was thick slab of unerect meat. Her cock and thighs were the same pale ivory white as the rest of her skin.

I grabbed her knees and pulled her closer, the chair squeaking on the floor. I heard her chuckle, but I didn't address her. "How… How big is it when it's fully erect?" I didn't take my eyes off of it, even as I spoke, simply transfixed on it.

"Eight inches." She said with pride. I reached forward with a slow, nimble finger. "Watcha doin' there-" The tip of my right pointer finger, pressing it against the top of her limp, but still thick, rod, her voice cracked at the contact. "Blue?"

"I'm just curious, Piper." A grin spread across my face but I didn't look up at her. "Let a girl learn…" I could hear my own voice, it was thick, low, and seductive. I wasn't trying to make it sound like that, but I sounded really hot.

"O-Okay, Blue…" She stuttered as I dragged a finger from the base to the tip, her dick was quickly hardening already. Soon, her cock was thick and throbbing, just from me running a finger along the shaft. I grabbed her knees and spread them, because with her cock hard, it was pointing upwards, which meant I'd get the perfect view at her balls. They were the perfect size, large and pristine, as white as the rest of her privates, and the sight of them and the rest of her enticing erection was making me very horny, very fast. I looked up at her, running my hands up and down the fabric of her pants, gripping her juicy thighs. Her hazel-green eyes dark with lust.

In a moment of curiosity and want, I dropped to my knees infront of her on the hard wood, wrapping one arm around her thigh and gripping the inside of it, the other grasping the base of her erection. Her breathing was already heavy, and she stared down at me as I slowed lean forward until my lips were a hair away from her cock. I gently pressed my lips against the head, giving it a little kiss, savoring the salty taste and musky smell, inwardly moaning. I slowly push my head down, her thick meat parting my lips as it enters my mouth, and it took my sometime and effort to get the whole thing into my throat, but when I did, I loved it. I pressed my tongue experimentally against the undershaft, tasting her rod. I loved the taste, too.

I sat there for a moment, getting adjusted to a foreign object lodged in my throat, and Piper was running her hands through my long hair, gently and caressing me. I moved my hands to grab her waistline of her jeans', as the zipper was uncomfortable against my chin, and tugged them down around her ankles. I pulled up until only the tip remained in my mouth and then popped off of it with a lewd _pop!_ I dragged my tongue up and down the undershaft and the sides of her girl-cock, loving her fuck-stick.

I wrapped my lips around the head again, licking away a dollop of pre-cum. I looked up at Piper, meeting her half-lidded, lusty, and dark eyes with my own hungry and curious eyes. Without breaking eye contact, I slammed all the way back down to the base, and she doubled over in pleasure, her eyes still on mine. I started to slide back up, but Piper's hand gripped my hair at the back of my head, and slammed me back down. I moaned at her dominance and slipped her legs over my shoulders where she hooked her legs together at the small of my back.

Piper took control and started guiding my head up and down on her erection, and I let her, relishing in the feeling of her dominating my throat. She started bucking her hips up and down, ramming harder and deeper into my throat pleasurably, so I just relaxed my throat and let the feeling I was coming to love quickly push any other thought from my mind. Her rough treatment, pulling of my long hair, thrusting into my throat, her forcefulness, just all of it was driving me insane, making me want – no need – more of her.

I kept bobbing and sucking her off, and soon, I felt her balls clench against my chin and with a final thrust and a grunt, she started cumming, spraying her seed into my mouth and down my throat. I must be a natural-born pro at this, and there would be more of this, as I was able to swallow every last drop of the salty, tasty liquid. I released her cock from my throat with that sexy _pop!_ I instantly jumped into her lap, pulling her into a kiss. Her tongue instantly shot out and lashed at mine, to which I responded with an eager submission and an excited moan.

Her hands came and grabbed the zipper on the high collar of my blue and yellow Vault 111 jumpsuit, and started sliding it down. It stopped just below my bosom, revealing my plain white bra, but it was tight making my cute, B-cup breast look bigger and almost pop out. I could feel the zipper pressing into the side of my bra. Piper's fingerless-gloved hands came forward, undoing the front-hook on my bra and my hard, perky pink peaks were revealed, the breast them self even whiter than Piper's Ivory skin. Piper pinched my nipples in between her fingers on each hand, drawing on them, pulling me slightly closer, and occasionally giving them little twists. It was painful, but an extremely good feeling kinda of pain, had me moaning like the head cheerleader back in high school getting plowed.

Piper stood up, dropping me onto the bed, my head falling gently onto the pillow. She started undressing, shaking off her press coat, then her pants the rest of the way, kicking off her shoes along the way. Soon, she was in nothing but her press hat, green scarf, and elbow-length black gloves, standing beside the bed, her erection looming over me enticingly. I felt her eyes on my with hunger as I started taking off my Pip-Boy, then my Vault 111 suit, and shoving my panties down with it. I was left in nothing but my black boots, laying, waiting for her to take my virginity.

She crawled in over me, putting her hands on either side of my head and dipping her face down to take my lips, slowly this time, lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her neck, legs around her waist, feeling her undershaft rubbing against my pelvis and stomach, pre-cum spreading there. I was getting hot and flustered with desire.

"Ashley…" Whispered Piper, her hips were bucking wildly against me, her cock rubbing desperately against my torso.

"It's okay Pipes, I'm ready too. Just be gentle at first." We met eyes as her tip pressed against my opening, then her head spreading my lips, which had never been done before. Ever. Her eyes, still on mine, asked a silent question of permission, to which I gave approval of with a nod. With one quick, hard thrust, she hilted in me, breaking my hymen. A terrible pain stabbed at me, spreading from my core, and a cry of pain tore from my throat. Tears brimmed my eyes and fell, streaking down my cheeks and unto my hair that was splayed across the pillow. She wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs and kissed my lips with small pecks and whispering sweet words until the pain subsided to pleasure. "Piper… I'm ready…"

She slowly pulled out until only the tip remained inside of my womanhood, then slammed forward, her balls clapping against my vulva. The feeling of just that one, single thrust almost sent me over the edge before I reigned it back in. She repeated this action, again and again, with each thrust, Piper gained a little speed. Soon she was ramming in and out of my tight little cunt, her cute, C-cup breast bouncing swaying, just like my own B-cup, just hers more-so than mine. She put her elbows on either side of my face, careful not to pull my hair, but now the tip of her nose brushed mine, our hard nipples rubbing against each others.

I was moaning and groaning like a wanton bar whore as Piper thrust into me deeply, reveling in the pleasure coming from the girl on top of me, thoroughly dominating me. Her eight-cock was stretching me just right, giving me just the slightest amount of pain mixed with the pleasure overload. I could feel myself quickly becoming addicted to sex, already.

"Oh, Piper…" I moaned sultrily. "Fuck me! Make me your bitch!" I could see the surprise in her eyes at a nineteen year old pre-war vault dweller who just lost her virginity talking in such a manner, but to me, it sounded sexy, and I could see, deeper down, she agreed. "Fill me with your delicious cum! Come on! Make me your cock-sleeve!" I was now screaming, but they were muffled as I buried my face in between her pillowy breast, so only she could hear me. I could tell that she thought it was hot, as she started thrusting even harder and faster.

"Blue… I'm so close…"

"Me too, Pipes…" I was biting onto her shoulder to keep from screaming, but she didn't seem to care or notice. "Cum in me… Spray it in your new cumdump! Mark me as yours, prove that you're my current Master!" I was now bucking up to meet her world-rocking thrusts with my own thrusts. My nails scratched her back, and teeth bit her shoulder.

She hilted in me with such force, I felt it in my chest, then she came, releasing her seed into me and shooting it into my womb. Her climax set off mine and my walls clenched her rod, milking her dry and spraying my own juices. She crashed her mouth onto mine, roughly dominating it and just generally doing what she wanted, not that I was complaining. She pulled back, bringing my lower lip between her teeth before letting go. She pulled her softening cock out of me, showing it was still half-erect, and she leaned over me to get to her dresser, her tits hanging in my face. She came back with a camera in her hand and a grin on her face.

"Smile for the camera, Blue! Obey your Master!" She said, in a quirky voice. Still coming down from the sex-high, I gave her a lopsided grin. There was a flash and a click, and after a moment, a picture started coming out. She waved it to make it dry faster with enthusiasm. She looked at it with giddy and a cute moan, then showed it to me. My eyes had a sexy-smokey look to them, my hair had that hot in-bed-sex messed up look, my tits were a little red around the edges from Piper twisting them, my pussy was pink from the pounding and her white cum poured out onto the sheets, and my whole body had a thin sheen of sweat on it. I looked _fucking_ hot!

Piper snatched it out of my hands and set it and the camera aside before diving down with vigor between my legs and dragging her tongue up my taint and latching onto snatch, sucking out her own cum, which was an extreme turn-on. She started with a light sucking before dragging her tongue up and down my pussy lips, her left arm wrapping around my thigh and gripping my hip, her right hand coming up to gently tease my clit. I felt her tongue dip inside and start searching around at a medium speed, a mix of eagerness to explore my tight cunt with her tongue and to be slow and intimate with me, which just made the experience all the better.

She was lapping at my walls as deep in my womanhood as her tongue could get. I was already halfway to cumming from my vagina being sensitive from her relentless and hardcore fucking. I reached down and took her hat off of her hand and dropped it, it accidentally landing on my left breast, like my boob was wearing it. I ran my fingers through her warm black silky hairy, pressing her deeper into my pussy with need. She stopped playing with my clitoris to wrap her right arm around my thigh and grab my hips to try and steady my erratic thrusting.

Soon, I felt my climax approach, and with a thrust upwards and shoving her face into my cunt, I arched my back and moaned loud and high as I came, my nectar flowing into her throat. I sat there like that for a moment, her face sitting comfortably there as the shock of an even better orgasm ripped through me. When I finally released her, she sat up and looked at me with an excited but tired grin. If she wanted to make me cum again, I was so sensitive that, she could probably do it in less than thirty seconds, and I wasn't sure if Piper was gonna try yet.

"Show me your back." I said, sitting up. She turned around, showing that there were ten runnels, started at her shoulder blades running down to the small of her back, and from a top view, I could see deep bite marks on her left shoulder. I put her hat back on her head as I grabbed her camera, and took a picture of her back and shoulders from the perfect angle to show the wounds, her grinning face, and her cute ass.

I showed it too her and she gave me a quick kiss before setting the camera and picture back down. She shoved me, so my back was flat on the bed again, head on the pillow, she sat down again, her cock hard again, but didn't do nothing with it, she put my legs so from the knees down hung over her shoulders and stared down at me. I ground my wonderful ass against her awesome cock.

"Masturbate for your Master, Blue… But don't go inside, let's see how long it'll take you to come just from rubbing your lips…" She said deviously.

I obeyed wordlessly, instantly starting. I started vigorously rubbing my slit with two soft, long, and nimble fingers. It felt good, too, especially since I was _super_ sensitive. I could already feel the orgasm coming, just as I arched my back, Piper pressed her face into my womanhood and sucked up my cum.

She grinned at me as she got to her knees and started pumping her meat, I watched enticed as her balls bounced hypnotically. That's when I noticed it, tucked away, under her delicious cock, was a vagina… And I would lick it clean… tomorrow… But for now, I settled for matching Piper jerk her willy over my sexy body. Soon, she sprayed her salty cum on my body and face, then collapsed forward, onto me. She rolled over, pulling me on top of her and thrust into me, almost making me cum.

"Does this mean you're bisexual now, Ashley?" Piper said quietly.

"God no! Guys are still gross, I think a guy's cock is disgusting. But a woman's is heaven-sent. I will always hate men on a sexual-level and love women on that scale. Still as 'bout as straight as the letter 'O'."

"Good…" She grinned and then passed out. I quickly followed suit, falling into the best sleep of my life. I dreamed of being double penetrated by two Pipers, and licking the cunt and sucking the cock of a third. Perfection.


End file.
